Radar systems use antennas to emit radar beams. There are known radar systems which scan a visible range using a bundled radar beam. This requires an antenna which emits only in a narrowly defined direction in space. In addition, this direction of emission must be variable in order to allow sequential scanning of the visible range. Antennas suitable for this purpose are also known as scanners.
In addition, there are known antennas whose emission direction depends on the frequency of the radar beam emitted. Such antennas are understood to be frequency scanners and are discussed in WO 95/20169 and DE 10 2007 056 910.8, for example. However, frequency-scanning antennas known so far are complex and expensive to manufacture and offer only a suboptimal directional characteristic, i.e., beam bundling.